Rousing Crossroads
by ricoscript
Summary: After a wild night of partying, loud music, and a ton of booze, Isane Kotetsu wakes up with no real memory of what happened. All she knows is she is not in her home and she is not alone.
1. The Morning After

_Dokkun...Dokkun...Dokkun..._

The rhythmic pulse of a heart beating against her ear made her stir awake. The throbbing pain in her head was in sync with the heart beat. It felt like a massive rock slide was tumbling on her alcohol battered brain. Last night had been the first time Isane Kotetsu had tasted alcohol. Sake. Not only had she tasted it, she drank it. She had drank a lot of it. And now her first ever hangover was reminding her of every sip... at least the ones she could remember before everything became misty.

She opened her eyes to a view of darkness. Instead of her soft feather stuffed pillow, to her surprise, her head was resting on an unfamiliar pillow of flesh, bone, and muscle. And it moved. Up and down. No. It was not a pillow. It was a chest. A breathing chest. A man's breathing chest. A _strange _man's breathing chest. Isane lifted her aching head... slowly... to take in her surroundings. Though it was dark, she could tell this was not her room. Not her big, comfy queen-sized bed. Not her festive, decorated room. Not her furnished apartment. No. This was all foreign. And disturbing. But no more disturbing than the man whom she was sleeping on top of right now.

And very possibly the night before.

Very much likely the night before.

All night.

Naked.

Isane's face boiled red. She was lying in bed, atop of a strange man. Absolutely bare-assed. It would have been easier to pretend this was another one of her scary kamaboko fishcake nightmares, except she was fairly certain she could feel this stranger's stiff fishcake rubbing against her leg. The thought caused her stomach to knot.

_How much did I have to drink last night?_

Ever so cautiously, Isane rolled off of the stranger. She slid her long legs over the edge of the bed. Feeling exposed, she wrapped her arms around her chest, despite having her back to him. She could hear him snoring. Still asleep. But she remained uneasy. She glanced over her shoulder. Messy dark brown hair covered his face . It's matted unkempt state seemed to match Isane's own messy silver hair, she realized, and immediately she shook off the thought.

_I've got to get out of here._

She recognized the dress she had worn out laying on the floor by her feet. Not too far off was one of her high-heels, laying on top of a pair black leather pants. She searched around for the rest of her garments but only saw male clothes, obviously belonging to her bedmate. Her underwear was nowhere in sight.

Isane scooped up her dress. She surveyed the darken room in frantic search of her bra and panties but careful not to disturb the man's slumber. The longer she wasted time looking, the better chance whoever he was would awaken to see her. Would he remember her? Or what they did? What if he was some perverted psycho who would not allow her to leave? Had he made her do something perverted last night? Did he even have to make her? Isane's wayward wondering hammered in her head. And her head did need anymore hammering.

Screw it, she thought. She had plenty more underwear back at home. She needed to get out of here and back there as fast as her long legs could carry her. As Isane slid her dress over her head, the distinctive sound of her favorite pop song rang out like an echo in the room.

_Shit! My ringtone!_

The sudden noise caught Isane off guard, with her arms raised and her dress just over her eyes. In a frenzied hurry, with her hung over state, Isane stumbled and bumped her shin against the bedspring. She groaned aloud and dropped to the floor.

Isane crawled on the floor, desperately searching. She looked under the bed and found her purse. She quickly reached in and dumped the contents of her purse out, including the noisy culprit that was her cell phone. She pressed the button to cancel the call.

She heard movement from the bed. Oh no, please not this. Isane felt her shoulders trembling. She carefully poked her head. The man had shifted position. He stretched his arms, followed by a long, wakeless yawn.

"Keep it down, Lilynette. Don't be an idiot," he uttered and turned over on his side. Isane stayed perfectly still, not wanting to tempt fate.

Lilynette? Did he think that was her name? Did he even know her name? And what was his name? Did she even want to know?

The buzz of her cell phone vibrating interrupted her thoughts. Isane ducked to the floor and put a stop to it. She decided to put the phone on silent not before reading the alert on the screen that she had just received a text message from her little sister.

It read: _where r u? didnt see you leave the party. u did not make it home! r u alive!? please call! :(_

Isane sighed. For some strange reason, Isane always wound up the patsy of her sister's good intentions, which usually resulted in Isane spiraling into a world of trouble. Yet Isane truly had no one to blame but herself. She allowed herself to be convinced that going out on the town to celebrate would be fun. Her sister insisted on picking Isane's outfit which consisted of this tight, curve hugging dress that Isane was sure was two sizes two small for her tall lengthy stature and high-heels colored the same as her silver hair. Isane absolutely hated high-heels. Her height was a very sensitive issue to Isane. The added few centimeters provided by stilettos did no favors to her self-conscious height issues. Plus, she could not walk in them to save her life. They seemed totally void her coordination. It was like climbing up a rocky hill on stilts.

Isane typed in brief message, nit wanting to worry her sister further. Despite her inconvenience, she knew Kiyone cared. And she cared about her just as much.

Her message read: _Sorry. Alive and well. Call you as soon as I get in. Promise! :)_

Isane shut the power off, put all the items she dumped from her purse in her haste back into the purse, and squeezed her body back into the dress. She gathered her high-heel off the leather pants. She gave one last look around for her other shoe, but it was not a priority. She had no intention of wearing the foul things home, or ever again if she could help it. She needed a shower, a steamy cup of tea, and a bowl of porridge. But first she just needed to get out of this place.

Isane tip-toed to the door, slowly twisted the knob and opened the door. She peered out into the hall, not sure what she would be expecting. The light of the hallway was dimmer than the room, but she could make it out that the coast was clear. She stepped outside and took one last look into the room at the bed. She was facing the man's front side, yet his hair still covered his face. Isane found herself wondering what he looked like. God, she hoped he was attractive. If she had to have drunken sex at least let it be with someone cute. She closed the door.

Isane moved down the hallway. She couldn't help but notice that the walls were as bare and bland as the man's bedroom. This guy didn't believe in pictures. The apartment was small, and cozy, yet somehow very, for lack of a better word, hollow. Furniture was sparse. Only a two-seater couch, two end tables, and a flat-screen television on a black shelf made up the decor of the living room. Gray and black drapes shrouded the windows and blocked the sunlight.

Isane walked across the living room and gasped. Her missing show laid in the middle of the room. The heel bent and broken. No surprise to Isane. It wasn't the first time she had broken them. Thankfully, it was close to the front door and her freedom. Isane bent to collect her shoe.

"Who the hell are you!"

Isane jumped, right on top of her shoe, the broken heel bit into her sole. Isane found herself on the ground... again with a noticeable thud. Isane raised her head and found herself face to face with a young girl's sneer. She was short and skinny, with light green hair. She wore a long-sleeved shirt and short shorts. An obnoxious helmet adorned her head and a childish eye-patch over her left eye. Her hands were firmly on her hips as she gave Isane a thorough stare down with exposed right eye Isane's noticed was light pink. The girl could definitely pass for sweet or cute, if she wasn't looking so scornful.

The girl backed away and smiled, showing her white teeth. She gave a cheery wave. "Well, aren't ya gonna answer me?"

This sudden change of attitude only added more to Isane's surprise. She was borderline freaked out. "H-hi," Isane started, "I'm... I'm..." She thought better about saying her name. This girl must have lived there, with him. In case he hadn't remembered her name, she didn't want to give it to him. If she even gave him her name. Ugh. She vowed to never drink sake again.

"I'm just a friend on my way back home," Isane lied.

The girl blew a raspberry. "Yeah right. Friend my butt. You're my brother's new girlfriend or something."

Isane's face flushed. Her brother's girlfriend? She didn't even know what he looked like. "No. No. No. That's not it... exactly," Isane emphatically denied.

"Oh no," the girl's sneer returned. "I get it. You're another one of them."

"Another one?"

"A cheap floozy. My brother is always on the hunt for an easy lay. He's lazy like that."

Isane clambered to her feet, outraged and insulted.

_Cheap floozy? An easy lay?_

"That's not it at all," Isane tried to sound defensive, but it came out more like a timid squawk. It didn't help that fall ruffled the dress up, exposing the top of her thighs. Her braless boobs strained against the thin material.

"If you're not, then why is your face all red?"

Isane's tried to look away. She wanted to say she was red with rage. But the fact that she was standing in a strange apartment, wearing a skin hugging dress, minus underwear and reeking of dried sweat produced by God knows how made her wish she was hiding in a sinkhole. Anywhere instead of right here, in front of this rude judgmental little girl.

"Y-you don't understand," Isane began to stammer, "T-this isn't what it looks like." Isane wanted to bite her tongue after saying something so dumb.

Sure it is. She doesn't need both eyes to see a scantily dressed giantess standing in the living room.

The girl brought her smile back. It was impish and mischievous. "Not what it looks like. Really? Pretty hard sell from a big and tall floozy wearing no underwear."

Isane may have been severely taller, but at that moment she seemed as small and squeaky as a chipmunk. She tried to regain her composure. The damned hangover put her at a total disadvantage.

"How do you know I'm not wearing any underwear?"

The girl skipped to the couch and dug in between the cushions. "Ta-da," she exclaimed as she removed her hidden treasure.

Isane felt like she had been swept away by a wave boiling seawater. She found her missing bra. In the hands of this little girl. Her humiliation was astronomical.

"Please. Give me that back."

"Uh-uh. I found it. It's mine now," said the girl, blowing her tongue.

Okay. Enough was enough. Her gaudy appearance aside, Isane refused to accept ridicule from this tween brat. She towered the little monster by at least 45 centimeters. Isane marched over to her, using her towering height to her advantage. But the girl proved more sturdy against Isane's half-hearted attempt at intimidation.

"Listen here you little..."

"Don't move or I'll scream. I'll wake this whole damn building up. Then everyone will see what a cheap floozy you are."

That stopped Isane cold. She wasn't willing to risk that. Not over an insignificant piece of fabric.

"Okay. There's no reason to scream. We can just work this out."

"What was your reason then, floozy?"

Isane tilted her head in confusion. "My reason?"

"You know," the girl said. She jumped on the couch and started hopping, shifting from one foot to another.

"I really don't know. Please can I just have my bra back so I can leave you in peace."

"It's too late for that, floozy. I didn't get any peace all night because of you."

All night? Isane shuddered to ponder the thought. But she had to bite.

"All night?"

"Yeah. I barely got any sleep from all that screaming you were doing. Jeez, I thought my brother was torturing you to death. And it sounded so gross."

Gross was an understatement. Isane's stomach juices were on the verge of eruption. She'd had an audience to her drunken lust games. A girl. A toddler. A baby. Who had all but confirmed she indeed had sex. Loud, scream worthy sex. She didn't even know she screamed during sex. Did that mean she enjoyed it?

"Listen," Isane swallowed, "...what you heard... it's really, really, _really_ complicated."

"It sounded pretty simple to me. And everybody else. The walls are kinda thing, ya know."

"I got drunk and didn't know what was happening," Isane said softly, with a sense of desperation.

"You mean you don't remember," said the girl. Was that actually sympathy that Isane detected. Isane nodded her head. The girl laughed, bouncing on the couch. "Well let me show you. It went something like this! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! YES! YES!"

The girl continued. Raising her volume louder. And louder. And even more louder. Isane winced, as if a sledgehammer were pounding her sensitive head. To the point that Isane's head, and her resounding shame, could no longer stand it. Enough was enough.

"Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! Just give me my bra so I can get the hell out of here, you stupid little brat!" Isane yelled.

The girl ceased her antics. Anger sprawled all over her face. Piercing Isane with her one exposed eye. "Fine," she said as she stretched the material, like a slingshot, and flung the bra at the front door.

"Pick it up on your way out," said the girl. She dropped down on the couch. And folded her arms in a huff. It seemed as though she were upset that Isane was spoiling her teasing and mockery.

But Isane did not dwell on that, or of being so discourteously dismissed. She gathered her broken heel and bra and unlocked the front door.

"Hey."

Isane looked back at the girl. She was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Not even bothering waste her sight on Isane.

"Do yourself a favor, and stay away from him."

Isane heard a hint of possessiveness in the girl's tone. "I promise, you will never see me again," she answered.

Then, she opened the door and stepped foot outside, softly closing the door behind her. It took her a moment to figure out which way to go to exit the building. She didn't get but a few steps before she heard the door of the apartment she just left reopen. She looked back and saw the girl. She had her hands behind her back.

"By the way, you forgot something," she said with a snicker. Then, from behind her back, she produced a pair of black panties way too big for her slender frame, but definitely the right size for Isane.

_My panties! The brat has my panties too!_

"Do you want 'em back?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Isane marched towards the girl. At least she wouldn't have to walk through the streets pantyless. When she got close, the girl hopped back through the doorway of the apartment.

"First, you got to say the magic word."

Isane sighed. Really? Now she wanted to play this game? How tiresome could this little monster get?

"Alright," Isane said exasperated, "May I please have my underwear back?"

"Wrong. Children wear underwear. Not some slutty giant like you."

Isane gritted her teeth, struggling to restrain herself from lodging her unbroken stiletto into the girl's exposed eye.

"May... I... please... have my.. p-panties back?"

Isane's humiliation was complete. Forced to beg for her underwear... nay, her _panties_, back from a mere child. The girl tapped her chin with her forefinger, in playful thought.

"Well... I suppose you can. I mean it's not like I can fight into this huge thing. Maybe I should use this as a sail for a boat and call it the S.S. Floozy," the girl giggled. "But, nah, who knows what type of stuff is swimming around in these things. Here." Isane reached out with her free hand. The girl chuckled and tossed the panties on the floor at Isane's feet. Isane's frustration was at the breaking point.

"Go on," the girl demanded, "pick 'em up."

Isane squatted and grabbed her panties. "And remember what I told you, floozy," the girl said coldly. She took the opportunity to slam the apartment door with a bang. It was a shotgun explosion next to Isane's ears. Her brain was officially swirling in her skull.

With her panties back firmly where they belonged, and should have always remained, Isane made her way to the outside. She then realized exactly where she had ended up last night. Her shame and embarrassment was compounded with shock and terror. She was standing smack-dab in the middle of the bad side of the city. A destitute and impoverished wasteland of a community. Peace, order, and decency seemed like alien concepts, where violence, discord, and perversion were on full display constantly. The buildings were all painted white, which somewhat helped to brighten the area due to the ever-present layer smog below the clouds above. Sunshine was a rare phenomenon here. Eerie darkness was the norm.

This was Hueco Mundo.

Isane was certainly far from home. How she had made it all the way here was yet another mystery. Isane grasped her head. She considered calling her sister to pick her up, but how could she explain waking up in Hueco Mundo of all places. She wanted the answer to that question herself.

About a half a block down, a bus pulled to a stop at a corner. Isane scrambled towards it, as fast as her hangover would allow. Thankfully, she made it to bus before it continued on its route.

The doors opened and Isane carefully climbed aboard. There were only handful of passengers on board, all who looked like residents of Hueco Mundo. Isane clearly stuck out like a tall, silver-haired sore thumb.

"Well, looks like somebody's having a good day. Or a goodnight at least," the driver casually observed, with a grin.

"Please. Just drive me away from here," Isane said. "As you wish, _little_ lady," the driver mocked not-to subtly.

Isane did not bother to respond. She paid her fare and plopped down in the closest empty seat. She rested her head against the window, staring outside as the bus traveled its way throughout the city.

Finally, she was on her way back home. Back to her regular life where she didn't binge on alcohol and hookup with random strangers. Never again, she thought. Not if she could help it. She closed her eyelids, enjoying a moment of peace. The relief at the fact that she was was leaving Hueco Mundo warmed her inside. She would certainly not miss this place, that apartment, that brat, or her mystery bedfellow. Although, in spite of herself, she had to admit that something deep down inside her actually enjoyed the sensation of waking up lying against a warm body. In fact, she found it to be quite comfortable. The thought gnawed at her like an errant puppy dog.

Isane may not have known his name, or what he looked like. But the memory of waking up feeling his heart beating against her ear remained fresh in her mind.

And the knowledge that she had liked it.

She really did.


	2. The Morning After II

Fortunately for Isane it was another tranquil sunny day in the Seireitei, the gated community in the center of nicest part of the city. Isane was certain she looked like a complete mess as she walked on the sidewalk toward her apartment building. She could see residents and neighbors out for their morning jogs and walks pause and take a second glance at her. She walked as fast as her long legs could carry her, desperate to get out of sight and into her home. Thankfully, her apartment complex was settled close to the front entrance as opposed to the large houses and mansions that stood towards the rear where the wealthy residents lived.

She pushed the open and softly closed it back, careful to avoid making too much noise. She dumped her shoes and purse and slunk to her deep cushioned sofa and collapsed on her back.

_Home sweet home at last._

Relieved, she breathed a heavy sigh. Glad to be back in the safety of her quiet, non-judgemental, and aggravatingly bright apartment. She closed her eyes and covered them with the back of her hand to further block out the excess brightness. Her thoughts were a hazy swirl of the previous night's events. Her memories were scattered, but she could definitely remember the stuff before the haze when she was still sober.

She remembered being dragged out to the dance club by Kiyone and the rest of her gang of girl friends. She remembered the loud music, people dancing, enjoying themselves. About an hour in, she saw Momo crying, inconsolable. She left early. Then Rangiku bought a bottle of sake. She wanted everyone to really let loose and drink up. Initially, she had refused, along with Nanao. She remembered how Nanao was so opposed to drinking that she named herself the designated driver, giving her an excuse not to partake. That left Isane alone to withstand the overwhelming dual assault of peer pressure from Kiyone and Rangiku. Kiyone was bad enough with her sisterly urging. However, Rangiku Matsumoto was a whole different ballpark entirely. If Kiyone was bad, Rangiku was pure evil. The word 'no' just didn't compute, completely filtered by her pretty ears. She had practically forced a cup of sake into Isane's hand. Hell, she even poured it directly down her throat.

Isane remembered the sake, initially. She remembered the taste. After taking a few drinks, it didn't really taste too bad. She remembered it kept getting better and better. Then, the fogginess began. Kiyone had gotten plastered quick. Did they drag her to the dance floor? It must have been a disaster while Isane was wearing those heels? There was a guy dancing with them. She remembered thinking he was quite handsome. Naturally, Rangiku started flirting with him. They kept whispering and giggling. Some time later, she had lost sign of both of them. And by that time, things were too fuzzy for Isane to recall clearly.

"Welcome home, Isane."

The words seemed to come out of nowhere. Isane opened her eyes, and gasped. She saw her roommate staring down at her impassively. Isane's heart raced a kilometer a minute.

"Nemu, I told you not to do that!" Isane shouted.

"I apologize if I startled you again."

_Again? Damn it. She does that to me every time._

Isane settled down. She feared she would never get used to Nemu sneaking up on her like that. The girl was slender and frighteningly sudden. Her black hair was pulled back to a long braid down her back, and in the front were two thin protrusions that framed her stoic face. She never seemed to wear any clothing that covered her smooth legs. She kept them constantly exposed even when the wind picked up and the weather was chilly outside. She stood above Isane wearing a black tank-top and pair of tight black shorts. Still, Isane preferred waking up to Nemu than some random guy.

"I noticed you did not return home last night. Did you enjoy your night out?"

"Uh... it was alright, I guess," Isane said. It wasn't a total lie. "Did you finish your experiment?"

Nemu had denied her invitation to come along to the club. She said she was going to stay at home and continue work on her research project, whatever that may have been. Isane thought it must have something to do with assisting her father's pharmaceutical research. Nemu only scared her when she didn't see her coming, but her father, Doctor Kurotsuchi, was the creepiest man alive as far Isane was concerned.

"Unfortunately, my initial experiment yielded inconclusive results. After some unforeseen circumstances, I had to force my research assistant to spend the night. I tried to call and inform you."

"Oh," Isane said, "Well, that was thoughtful of you Nemu. But this place is half yours. It's alright if you have someone sleepover, whether I'm here or not."

_So, Nemu had a boy sleep overnight. Now that was definitely a first._

"May I ask where you spent the night?"

"N-no where," Isane replied, "Just a friend's place." Now that was a total lie.

"I see. Because I received a phone call from your little sister. She has made inquiries about your whereabouts. She said that you went to a party and disappeared. She has spent the morning searching all over for you, but no one seems to have had any useful information."

Isane remembered that she had turned her phone off to slip quietly out of that man's apartment in Hueco Mundo, but not before promising to contact Kiyone once she made it home.

"I sent her a message earlier," said Isane sitting up, "I'm going to let her know I am alright. I just need a shower and a big bowl of porridge first."

Nemu assisted Isane to her feet, although Isane could have made it just fine on her own.

"The shower head has been malfunctioned by a clog. I have added it's repair to my list chores. You'd be better off just soaking in a bath," Nemu said.

Isane nodded her head. A bath would work just as fine. The result of being cleansed of shame would be the same.

"You appear fatigued. Would you like for me to draw your bath for you?" Nemu offered, quite generously.

"No. I can manage on my own."

Nemu lightly squeezed Isane's arm.

"Your muscles feel tense. Perhaps I can assist in bathing you as well by scrubbing your back or your front if your muscles are too sore."

Isane's cheeks burned crimson. "Absolutely not."

Isane gently pulled herself from Nemu's hold.

""Would you like me to make you something to eat while you bathe?"

Isane tilted her head. Nemu surely was a mystery. On one hand, she was a very private and secretive person. Whenever she was in her room, Isane had no clue what she was doing. She kept her door locked with a sign posted that read 'Do Not Enter'. However, outside of the room, the one thing that was not a mystery was her subservient nature. Isane often wondered what made Nemu volunteer her services so... explicitly. Isane usually rebuffed Nemu's offers of help. She was her roommate not her slave. But... Nemu was right this time. Isane was a little tired and sore. And Nemu proved to have excellent skills in the kitchen. Plus, she really wanted that porridge.

"Uh... I suppose that would be fine," Isane relented.

The tepid bath water soothed Isane down to the core of her soul. She relaxed as she rested her head on the edge with a washcloth covering the upper half of her face. Before she knew it she had once again drifted off into an another round of reminiscing the previous night's activities. Things still remained hazy and scattered in bits.

She remembered Kiyone having a drunken shouting match with her co-worker Sentaro over something trivial. That wasn't anything unusual. She remembered Kiyone telling her something about a huge party taking place at someone's house. No, she was screaming at her about it. She reasoned it was due to the mix of loud music and sake. But who's house? And where was it? Did she leave the club and go to Hueco Mundo from there? Things were totally muddled in her mind.

After stepping out of the bath, Isane dried off and wrapped herself in her white robe. As she entered the dining room she could smell Nemu had finished cooking. Waiting for her at the table was a big bowl of porridge, some dried persimmons, and a fresh cup of tea. Nemu was standing not too far off.

"If that is not sufficient I can cook something else."

"No. No. This is more than enough Nemu. Thank you."

The food and tea were positively scrumptious. Isane ate until her stomach was full and warm. A small burp escaped Isane's mouth, which caused Isane slight embarrassment. She leaned back, rubbing her well-fed belly.

"That was excellent. Nemu. You really are an amazing cook."

"It was my pleasure."

For a fractured moment Isane thought she saw a hint of joy in Nemu's otherwise repressed green eyes. Although, she had never seen Nemu show any emotional expression, it was not lost on her that Nemu savored her moments of praise. Someday, Isane hoped to see her smile- just once.

"Now that you have bathed and eaten, do you intend on reporting to your little sister now."

_Oh boy. I'm in for it now._

Isane retrieved her cell phone and pressed the power button. Immediately, her phone lighted. Thankfully, it was still silent. It was Kiyone, no doubt. The ID screen confirmed her fears. Isane sighed, mentally preparing herself for the reprimand she was about to receive from younger sister. She pressed the talk button.

"Kiyone, listen..."

"Don't you 'Kiyone, listen' me! I've been going crazy! You just vanished at the party! Nobody knew where you went! What is wrong with you, sis!? How can you be so irresponsible!?"

Isane held the phone away from her eardrum. Her head was still aching, and the noise blaring from her sister was hardly merciful.

"Kiyone... wait listen... I' m okay..." Isane could not get a decent word through. Kiyone was on a rant.

"First Momo bailed, then Rangiku ditched us! You! Nanao! Everyone just abandoned me!" Kiyone had shifted from anger to lamenting. Isane could hear her little sister sniffling, and she felt even lower than before. "I was so worried something horrible had happened to you. You weren't kidnapped or molested by some pervert were you? I should have never taken my eyes off you. It was that dumb idiot Sentaro..."

"Kiyone. I'm fine alright. I'm back home. And I'm fine."

"Where did you go?"

Isane knew there was no way she could tell Kiyone what happened, or at least where she had ended up.

"It doesn't matter. I'm safe and at home now."

"I'm coming over there right now!"

No. You don't have to do come over now," Isane said panicked, "I was just going to take a long nap and..."

Kiyone hung up. Isane didn't bother to try to call her sister back. It would have been pointless anyway.

_Why did she have to be so pushy, and loud, and persistent, and annoying?_

Nemu, still close by, had overheard the conversation.

"If you'd like, I could intercept your sister, until you've awaken from your nap."

Tempted, Isane pondered the thought. Kiyone and Nemu were civil when they were together. But Nemu's cold and aloof demeanor caused great concern to Kiyone. She had often asked her sister why she would ever agree to share her apartment with Nemu. As Kiyone put it, Nemu seemed too 'artificial and robotic.' And Nemu did seem to be stronger than she appeared, and fast...

_No. I could never do that to my sister. But it can't hurt to imagine._

"No. I'm just going to go lay down and enjoy the quiet while I can."

"Very well. I'll take your dishes then."

Before she could respond, Nemu had already collected the dishware and headed into the kitchen. Isane trudged towards her room. In the hallway, a dull thumping noise caused her to suddenly stop beside Nemu's door.

_What was that?_

Isane pressed her ear against the door. Another dull sound was heard. And something that sounded like a muffled moan. Isane figured this was probably none of her business. Strange sounds from inside Nemu's forbidden domain were not uncommon. Not one to spy on her roommate, Isane shrugged them off. But her curiosity was in overdrive. Something... or _someone._. was moving around inside. The moaning increased, as if a person was struggling yell, followed by more distinct thumps and thuds.

"Is there a problem, Isane?"

_Agh! She got me again._

Once again Isane's rattled nerves caused her to jump with the sudden appearance of Nemu behind her.

"N-nothing Nemu. I'm sorry. I-I just thought I heard something... I wasn't trying to snoop on you or anything."

"Is the noise disturbing you?"

"Well, no. Okay. I was just curious. It sounded like I heard someone in your room."

"That is my research assistant."

"Your what? He's still here. In there?"

Isane could not believe it. Twice in the same day she had found herself naked under the same roof with a strange boy. Albeit, there had been walls that separated her from this particular boy, it still made Isane feel discomposed.

"Why didn't you tell me he was still here?"

"As I said earlier, I had to force him to spend the night to continue our research. Perhaps I made myself unclear."

She forced him? Like physically forced him? How? Did she twist his arm and hog-tie him or something? Was Nemu even capable of that? Isane looked her introverted roommate over. Somehow Isane did believe she was capable of that. And maybe worse.

"Nemu. I know I'm not supposed to ask, but just what exactly is this experiment you and your assistant are doing?"

"We are not conducting an experiment."

"You're not? But..."

"At this moment, I am conducting an experiment."

"But what about your assistant."

"He is my research subject."

"Your subject?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh... Is he okay in there? It sounded like he could have fallen or bumped into something."

"That is highly improbable. I can assure you he is merely experiencing a mild level of discomfort, but he should not suffer any long-lasting physical effects."

_Mild level of discomfort? He shouldn't suffer any long-lasting physical effects? What the hell did that even mean?_

Isane was at a complete loss for words. Nemu reached into her tank-top and removed her door key. Isane pretended not to watch as Nemu unlocked the door and slid her way inside, making sure not to open it to wide for anyone to peer in. While Isane could not view what was going on she definitely heard a small whimper. Then, she watched the door close and heard it lock from the inside.

_This day just keeps getting more and more bizarre._

Isane took Nemu's lead and entered into her own room. She plopped on her big, comfy queen-sized bed. She wrapped her fluffy pillow in her arms and squeezed. Oh, it felt heavenly. A small voice in the back of her mind pleaded with her never to allow anyone to remove her from the sanctity and solace of her room. To dress her up in tight constricting dresses. To make her wear those awful high-heels. To force sake down her throat until she blacked out.

No.

The voice made a good case. Isane never wanted to leave. She just wanted stretch out her long-bodied frame and enjoy peaceful slumber.

But... somewhere else... deep in the back of her mind another voice echoed. For reasons unbeknownst to her practical side, the voice made her wonder about her mystery lover. And she found herself thinking about him again. And she wondered. Wondered what his face looked like underneath that messy dark-brown hair. Wondered if he was still sleeping in that bed, in the nude, where they had coupled the night before. Wondered if he had remembered what happened, if he had enjoyed it, and if he had made her enjoy it too. Wondered that if he was awake was he wondering about her too.

Yes.

Isane wondered. And wondered. Until peaceful slumber came.

And she enjoyed it, while it lasted.


End file.
